Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 6 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 24 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 4 \times 6 + 8 \times 3 $ $ = 24 + 8 \times 3 $ $ = 24 + 24 $ $ = 48 $